bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Juugo Kurosawa
Appearance Juugo bears the appearance of an older teenage boy, but he possesses unusual snow-white and brown hair. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with fair skin, sky blue eyes and he is slightly muscular. When not slaying hollows, Juugo is seen wearing his school uniform to Yamato City's Mt. Sennikai University or a black leather jacket with large white "X"s on the sleeves and on the back. He wears a silver shirt with a black dragon sprayed on it, and has black jeans and a pair of converses. As a shinigami, Juugo wears the Shihaikusho with no variation. The only difference in his appearance are the X shaped tattoo's that cover his face and wrists and hands. Personality Juugo is almost always seen with a bored and somewhat indifferent expression on his face. This is very indicative of the nature of his personality as he doesn't normally seem to be excited by anything and ever since he was a child he rarely showed any enthusiasm towards anything other than sleeping or reading. Many have called him an introvert, but though close to the truth, the word does not truly describe who he is. It is not that he does not like being in the company of others, but rather he is so lazy that he cannot bring himself to go to the bother of searching for others to engage in conversation. He is perfectly happy to spend his time in the company of others, as long as he does not have to put too much effort into it. Unlike some people, who would go to great lengths to avoid meeting someone they don't want to, Juugo will not even put in that much effort. As a result he often ends up having to deal with people he would much rather not speak to and tries to get out of such situations as quickly as he can. At such times he can be curt and excessively to the point with his speech and this had lead some people to wrongly think of him to be rude and a little arrogant. On the contrary he is quite polite and well mannered, never looking down on anyone and very rarely does he intentionally speak harshly to someone. He is very much a procrastinator, happily putting off things til later, no matter how troublesome it might be to deal with it later on. When putting something off he is often in the habit of stating that "I'll deal with it when I deal with it, besides I work better under pressure." This statement would be true concerning Juugo in a serious situation. Though he might normally put off doing something, when he actually gets down to doing it he will put his heart and soul into it. He might normally put off doing something, when he actually gets down to doing it he will put his heart and soul into it. He works at his optimal best to end a battle or to finish a project. History Powers and Abilities Genius Intellect: Shunpo Practioner: Expert Zanjutsu Practioner: Expert Hakuda Practioner: Expert Marksman: High Spiritual Pressure: Zanpakuto Jūdan-shitsu (銃弾室, Bullet Chamber) takes on the form of a katana. It's wrappings are gold in color, and its tsuba takes on the shape of a hollowed out crosshair. The sheath is black with gold embroidery. Shikai: When Juugo activates his shikai with the phrase, "Reload'em" his katana morphs into a pistol, gold in color with multiple x markings etched throughout its frame in black. It has a small combat knife like blade extended from underneath the barrel. Shikai Ability: Judan-shitsu is a projectile type zanpakuto, and is greatly effected by Juugo's former fullbring powers. *'Reiatsu Manipulation/Compression:' The main ability of the zanpakuto. It takes Juugo's reiatsu and compresses it into a bullet size blast. *'Kichigai-me Jū' (気違い目銃, Mad Eye Shooter): This ability allows Juugo to fire rounds of sticky reiatsu that explode a short time later. The explosive power of the ability depends on the amount of reiatsu poured into it. It can have enough force to cave in a building, to a miniscule amount of power that can be compared to a small shock. Quotes Trivia